Phoenix Wright
|-|Original Trilogy= |-|Apollo Justice= |-|Dual Destinies= |-|Spirit of Justice= |-|Anime= Summary Phoenix Wright is a veteran defense attorney who heads the Wright Anything Agency. Mostly specializing in criminal trials, Wright is renowned for his ability to turn seemingly hopeless cases around. Beginning his career under Mia Fey in 2016, he was disbarred in 2019 after unknowingly presenting forged evidence. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Phoenix Wright/成歩堂龍一 (Ryuuichi Naruhodou) Origin: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Gender: '''Male '''Age: 24 -35 Years Old Classification: Human, Lawyer. Powers and Abilities: Skilled Lawyer, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation with Maya's Magatama, Weapon Mastery, Hacking, Poison Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Air Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Managed to break the Kurain Channeling Room's Reinforced Door. He can fight other lawyers, harm himself, and was charged by a tiger). Wall level Via air manipulation Speed: Sub Sonic Scales to the Sad Monk who could dodge this Superhuman travel speed with scooter Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Survived being charged by a tiger, falling from a great height from a burning bridge into a freezing, raging river along with being hit by a car, flying in mid air and crashing into a street sign, was unharmed when a drone lit up courtroom with missiles, Faceplanted into two grates hard enough to send them flying) Stamina: High (Can debate with prosecutors for several days in a row) Range: Standard melee range. Unknown with MC Bomber. Tens of meters with air manipulation. Standard Equipment: Attorney's Badge, Maya's Magatama. (See "Notable Attacks/Techniques") Intelligence: Gifted (Always suceeds in turning hopeless murder cases around and solving the mystery behind them, many of which are against some of the most skilled prosecutors in the world) Weaknesses: He doesn't have any combat training nor experience. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Thinker: Clock in the form of a statue. The clock's gears have been removed. Made by Larry Butz. Strong enough to cause fatal head trauma. * Samurai Spear: The murder weapon. A break in the shaft has been mended with duct tape. * Pistol: The murder weapon. 22-caliber. Fired 3 times. Bears prints from Edgeworth's right hand. *'Edgeworth´s Knife:' The murder weapon, found in Edgeworth's toolbox *'Victim´s Staff:' Has a sword hidden inside. The actual weapon used to murder the victim. * Dahlia´s Present: Dahlia's present was a necklace that contained a small bottle in it, and was given by Dahlia Hawthorne to Phoenix Wright during their time at Ivy University, Contains Poison. * Luminol Testing Fluid: Solution used for scientific investigation. Finds bloods traces. * MC Bomber: MC Bomber is a computer virus created by Glen Elg for the sole purpose of paying off his debt to Furio Tigre. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Capcom Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Nintendo Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Lawyers Category:Detectives Category:Game Characters Category:Ace Attorney Category:Posion Users Category:Sword Users Category:Lance Users Category:Knife Users Category:Data Users Category:Adults Category:Playable Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hackers Category:Poison Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9